The Unknown Brother
by BellaRegazza12
Summary: Simba's daughter Kiara is very playful and adventurous, but her father is very strict. She eventually finds out why he is so strict, and discovers something about her past.
1. Chapter 1

THE UNKNOWN BROTHER

SYNOPSIS:

Simba's young daughter Kiara is playful, and likes adventure. But her father is so strict that she can barely get out of Pride Rock, without her babysitters Timon and Pumbaa watching her every move. She finally gets irritated and complains to Pumbaa about how she can never be on her own. He accidentally mentions a name he isn't allowed to say. She eventually asks her mother who the mentioned one is; and she tells her the story of her unknown brother, and finds out that her father wasn't always that strict.

CHAPTER ONE: SIMBA THE STRICT

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TLK.

Kiara wakes up very early, even before the sun rose in the sky. She goes off to the main platform of Pride Rock, and looks over the Pridelands.

"Whoa" she gasps," That's beautiful"

She suddenly remembers her father's promise to take her to the top of Pride Rock. She runs off to the den, accidentally stepping on the lionesses.

"Sorry!"

She goes off and tries to wake up her father.

"Daddy!"

"Your daughter's awake" Nala groaned.

"Before sunrise, she's your daughter" Simba groaned, showing no plans of getting up.

"DADDY!" Kiara pouted biting his ear, "YOU PROMISED"

"Simba" Nala sighed, "You did promise to take her up to the top of the rock "

"Okay, okay" Simba yawned, "I'm up"

"Yay!" Kiara smiled.

They both headed over to the top of Pride Rock, just in time for the sunrise.

"Look Kiara," Simba smiled, "everything the light touches, is our kingdom"

Kiara turned her head to a dark part of the lands.

"What about that daddy?" she asked.

"The Outlands" Simba sighed, "that is no longer part of our premises. And you are not allowed to go there".

"Why not?"

"Never mind"

"But daddy!"

Zazu suddenly came flying above them.

"Sire" he said," There're outsiders, in the Pridelands!"

"Zazu, take Kiara to the den," Simba instructed," I'll handle the outsiders"

"Daddy can I come with you?" Kiara pleaded.

"No Kiara it's too dangerous" Simba replied, "go with Zazu"

Simba then runs off.

"He never lets me go anywhere with him" Kiara pouted.

"I'm afraid he is right."Zazu reassured her," a fight between your father and the outsiders is too dangerous for a young cub like you."

"It's just no fair Zazu"

"If it makes you feel any better your highness, your father felt the exact same way when he was still a cub; his father never brought him to that kind of stuffs either."

Kiara finally got annoyed, and frustrated.

"Can we please just go back to the den?"

"Yes, your highness"

They both headed back to the den.

"Kingly duties again?" Nala asked as she saw her daughter disappointed.

"They always ruin my fun with dad" Kiara pouted.

"Well, what do you think would happen if your dad didn't do all those duties?" Nala asked.

"He'll have more time for me" Kiara answered.

"And what about the kingdom?" Nala asked, "If he didn't do his duties, the outsiders would invade us, the hyenas would be roaming the kingdom, there would be a drought, and a famine"

Kiara felt guilty all of a sudden.

"If he didn't do all his duties, we would go back to the Scar regime" Zazu added.

"Would you want that to happen to you young lady?" Nala said.

"No" Kiara bellowed.

"Good. Now stay here, while the other lionesses and I hunt for your breakfast. Okay?" Nala smiled.

"Yes mom" Kiara smiled back.

"Timon, Pumbaa, watch over Kiara while I go hunting" Nala called out.

"Our pleasure Nala" Timon smiled.

[LATER THAT DAY]

"Dad! Can I go out and play?" Kiara asked humbly.

"Sure"

"YAY! THANKS DADDY!"

"Your welcome. As long as Timon and Pumbaa come with you"  
>"Why?"<p>

"They're your babysitters, it's their job to"

"Why do they have to come with me?"  
>"Because I don't want you getting hurt"<p>

"I can handle myself you know!"

"I'm not taking any chances Kiara. It's either take them with you, or never go out at all!"

"But dad!"

"That's final Kiara! It's your choice"

"You are so unfair"

Simba got irritated and let out a loud roar.

"I am your father, and you do what I say!"

Tears formed in Kiara's eyes.

"Y-y-you've never r-roared at me before"

Tears rolled down her cheek.

"Kiara"

Kiara ran outside the den.

"Kiara! I'm sorry!"

She was out of sight, and there wasn't a chance that she heard him.

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Simba called out.

Pumbaa came over with Timon on his back.

"What is it Simba?" Timon asked worringly.

"I kind of roared at Kiara, and she ran off" Simba sighed.

"Well, would it make you feel better if we looked for her?" Pumbaa suggested.

"Yeah" Simba said, smiling a little.

"Don't worry Simba, she'll be okay" Timon reassured him.

"Nothing bad's gonna happen this time" Pumbaa added," if she stays in the pride lands".

"If only she knew why I have to be like this to her" Simba sighed.

NOTE: This is my first story, so please; go a little easy on me. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 I HAVE A BROTHER!

Chapter 2: "I have a brother?"

Timon and Pumbaa set off to find the young princess.

Looking through every rock, and behind every tree. NOTHING.

"KIARA?" Pumbaa called out, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"KIARA!" Timon yelled, in hopes of finding the young cub before Zira does.

"Timon" Pumbaa sighed worryingly, "What if we don't get to her in time?"

"We will Pumbaa" Timon reassured him, "we will".

The darkness blanketed the sky, the stars were out, the moon was up. Still no sign of Kiara.

_Dad is so unfair. He never lets me go anywhere; he never has any time for me; he never does anything with me. I barely see him. Whenever I wanna go play, he's always going 'Bring Timon and Pumbaa with you', 'Bring Zazu with you', 'Make sure to go where I can see you', 'Don't go too far from the Pridelands'._

"KIARA?" a voice echoed from afar.

_Timon? _

"TIMON? PUMBAA?" Kiara yelled out.

Timon and Pumbaa followed the faint voice that echoed through the tall grass; and it led them to an old acacia tree a few meters away from where they first heard the voice.

And there she was; Kiara, curled up next to the root of the tree. She was shaking, out of fear and the need for warmth.

"Kiara?" Pumbaa asked worryingly, "Are you okay?"

"N-n-no" Kiara shivered.

"You're freezing" Timon replied.

"I'm not going back home if that's what you're suggesting" Kiara snapped at them.

"Why not?" Pumbaa asked humbly.

"Because my father never lets me have any fun!" Kiara complained, "He is always telling me to 'stay in Pride Rock', 'never talk to strangers' and he never takes me anywhere!"

"He just doesn't want anything bad to happen to you" Timon explained to her.

"No, he doesn't want me to have fun!" Kiara growled.

"Well he doesn't want you to get hurt" Timon responded.

"Or end up like Kopa" Pumbaa added.

Timon suddenly glared at Pumbaa, and Kiara looked at them both with curiosity.

"I thought we agreed to NEVER mention that name to her until she's ready!" Timon scolded.

"Who's Kopa?" Kiara asked, "And why don't you want me to end up like him?"

"He's nobody" Timon replied.

"If he's nobody, why don't you want me end up like him?"

"Because.."

"Well? Timon! Who's Kopa?"

"I think this is a question that's better answered by your mother" Pumbaa sighed.

The sky was pitch black, and almost everyone in the entire pride was asleep in the den. Except for Kiara.

_Kopa? Who is Kopa? And why don't they want me to end up like him? Is he an outsider? Is he a rogue? Is he even a lion? Why don't they want to tell me?_

First thing in the morning, the sun had just risen.

Kiara woke up and saw her mother about to leave the den.

_I have to ask her before she leaves._

"Mom?" Kiara yawned.

Nala turned around to face Kiara.

"Sorry sweetheart" she apologized, "Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't" Kiara sighed as she got up, "I have a question"

"What is it?" Nala asked as she walked closer to Kiara.  
>"Wh-who's K-Kopa?" Kiara stammered.<p>

"Where'd you hear that name?" Nala asked.

"Timon and Pumbaa said you guys didn't want to end up like him" Kiara responded," Who is he mom?"

Nala sighed.  
>Suddenly, Simba came inside the den.<p>

"Good morning!" he smiled at Kiara, and then noticed the awkwardness he stepped into," What's going on?"

Nala turned to him.

"She knows" she sighed.

Simba gave her a puzzled look until he finally realized what she was talking about.

"Who told her?" Simba asked.

"Timon and Pumbaa" Nala replied.

"Who is he?" Kiara asked.

"I think it's time you told her sire" Zazu intruded as he flew in.

"Kopa" Simba sighed, "Kopa was y-y-your b—"

"He was your brother" Nala interrupted.

Kiara was startled. She became white as a sheet over the news.

She had a brother! A brother!

Wait, then, what happened to him?

Note: Thanks for reading :)) And thanks to the ones who reviewed the first chapter. It means a lot to me! :))


	3. Chapter 3 KOPA

Chapter 3: "Kopa"

Note: Sadly, I do not own Lion King.

"I-I I have a b-brother?" Kiara stammered.

"Yes" Simba sighed, "Well, you HAD a brother"

"Had?" Kiara asked, "What do you mean by HAD a brother? What happened to him?"

"I think it's time you told her the story Nala" Simba reluctantly said, turning to his mate.

"Maybe it is time" Nala sighed.

She and Kiara settled in a corner.

"After your father defeated Scar" Nala started, "he immediately took the place as king of the Pride Lands. But after Scar's death, your father banned Scar's friends and the hyenas from the Pride Lands. News broke that Scar had an illegitimate son with one of the lionesses named Zira; his name was Nuka. A few years before the banning, the lioness had another cub with another lion, a girl, Vitani. And after that, she had another cub, Kovu; who was hand chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints and be the king.

Not long after your father became the king. Your brother Kopa was born. Everyone rejoiced at his presentation. The entire kingdom was there, and everyone was happy. Well, except for the Outsiders; especially Zira, because her son had competition for the crown. And she knew she had to do something about it.

A few years later, when Kopa got older, your father let him do anything he wanted. He took him everywhere, so he'd know the ropes in becoming king. Simba would let him go anywhere other than the Outlands; he would let him play with the other animals, and anytime there was a crisis, he always took Kopa with him.

But one day, Simba let Kopa go out to play around. Not knowing where he was going, Kopa drifted off into the Outlands; and Zira saw him. Little did Kopa know that Zira was right behind him; he was laughing and running all over the place; he didn't even realize that he was in the Outlands until he saw the bones of the animals. He turned around, and there was Zira, her cold eyes, staring Kopa down. He scurried past the Outlands in a flash, hoping he would get away from Zira. But she was too fast for him. Zazu saw the attack and told Simba immediately.

But your father was too late. By the time he got there, there was no sign of Zira, and Kopa. Just the paw prints and the bloodshed were left in the midst of the attack on your brother. They searched for him for months, and no one knows where he is now; or what happened to him. To me and your father, we lost our little boy; to the entire kingdom, we lost the future king.

And up until now, everyone in the entire kingdom is waiting for his return, but somehow, it doesn't seem to be a possibility anymore".

Kiara sighed; she had a brother! A brother she knew she would never see ever again.

_Was he dead? Did Zira kill him? Did he escape from her cold hard grasp? Was he rescued? Whatever happened to Kopa?_

"Why didn't you tell me before?"Kiara asked.

"Because we knew you wouldn't understand" Nala explained, "And now you know why your father is so strict with you. He doesn't want you to end up like your brother. Everyone noticed a change in your father that day your brother disappeared. He was stricter, harder, and not as easy as before."

"So, he's always so strict with me because he didn't want me to end up like my brother?"

"Exactly"

"I never knew that"

"Well, now you do"

"Thanks mom. I'll go over and play with dad for a while"

Both of them got up. Nala nuzzled Kiara's head before she let her daughter run off.

She remembered she and Simba were exactly like that when they were kids.

"Kopa? Are you awake? Morning time son!"

**WHAT? Haha..cliffy 3**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot:))**


	4. Chapter 4 AWAY FROM THE PRIDELANDS

Chapter 4: Away from the Pride Lands

I DO NOT OWN TLK :))

"Kopa? Are you awake?" the faint voice whispered into his ear.

The young cub opened his eyes, to see the face of his foster mother, another lioness from another pride. Aka.

"Good morning Aka" He yawned as he got up.

"You know, you can call me Mom" Aka replied.

"I don't think so Aka, I do have a real mom you know" Kopa snapped at her.

Aka shook her head.

Suddenly, Kopa's foster sister Jamila came running by.

"Hey mom! Hey Kopa!" she smiled, "the lionesses caught a gazelle for breakfast!"

"I love gazelle!"Kopa said as he licked his lips, "my favorite!"

The two young cubs headed for the gazelle.

That night.

"Kopa?" Jamila asked as the two of them were stargazing in the fields.

"Yeah?" Kopa responded as he turned to his foster sister.

"Do you ever miss your real family?"

"All the time Jamila"

"But, you do like this family, right?"

"Of course! I love this family"

"But?"

"But I still miss my mom and dad. And my uncles, and everybody else in the Pridelands"

"What's it like in the Pridelands?"

"It's amazing in the Pridelands. Lots of room to run around in, lots of good animals. My dad really fixed the place up after the previous reign"

"What do you miss the most?"

"Doing this with my dad. We always did this.."

"Jamila! Kopa! BED TIME!" Aka called out from their den.

"Coming!" the two cubs yelled back.  
>The two young cubs got up, and headed for the den.<p>

The moment the two cubs left the fields, Zazu came flying by.

"Still no sign of Kopa" Zazu sighed, "Where are you your highness?"

"I've searched for him every day for years sire" Zazu said, "maybe the young prince is no longer with us sire!"

Simba roared.

"My son is still alive!" he growled, "I can feel it".

"Well sire, maybe it IS time to let this one go" Zazu sighed, "No one has seen him anywhere since the attack. Are you sure he is still alive sire?"

Simba looked over the horizon, the darkness blanketing the kingdom.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore Zazu" he sighed.

"I'll try to search for him some more sire" Zazu sighed then flew away.

Simba looked up to the sky.

"Father," He sighed, "Please look after my young boy. Wherever he is, I sure hope you keep him safe. It's been years since he disappeared. Please, give me back my boy".

"Simba?"

Simba turned around, Nala was walking towards him. He smiled as she nuzzled him.

"I finally got Kiara to go to sleep" Nala smiled.

Simba giggled, he knew his daughter was impossible to put to sleep. Not even Pumbaa's explosions could put her to sleep.

"You do know she'll be up before sunrise right?" Simba smirked.

"Don't remind me" Nala laughed.

"Nala.."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think our boy will ever come back to us?"

"I don't know Simba. Every part of me is hoping he does; but, they all have searched every nook and cranny of this savannah, and we still haven't found him"

"But I know our boy is alive out there; Somewhere, he needs his mom and dad"

"Simba, there was no sign of him after the attack; do you think he's still out there?"

"I don't think Nala, I KNOW he's out there. Somewhere out there he's in need of his family; unlike you I know my son needs me."

"You think I don't know he needs me? I'm his mother of course he needs me!"

"Well maybe he is, maybe he isn't out there! I still care enough to do something about it"

"You think I'm not doing anything? I go and try to look for him during every single one of my hunts! And you think I don't care that he's there? I've tried everything, to find our son Simba!"

"And look where we are Nala! If you did EVERYTHING to find him, he would be here with us Nala! He would be in the den sleeping next to his sister".

"At least I DID something Simba! You gave up searching after a few days, and just let everyone look for him"

" I had duties of my own Nala! I'm the king; I had to run a kingdom"

"And I have my own! One of them is to take care of our son! And you act like I never did!"

"Mom? Dad?" Kiara yawned as she patted over to her parents.

"Great, you woke up Kiara! Do you know how hard it is to put her to sleep?" Nala scolded at Simba.

"What do you mean I woke her up?" Simba answered back, "You were the one who kept yelling!"

"Both of your yelling woke me up!" Kiara groaned.

"Don't interrupt us Kiara!" Simba scolded.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Nala answered back.

"She knows it's not polite to interrupt adults talking!"

"She's just a child Simba! Even if she knows, you know she won't be like that"

"She should know! She's old enough to know right or wrong!"

"Will you stop fighting?" Kiara groaned.

"Stay out of this Kiara!" Simba scolded.

"Simba!" Nala growled.

"Jeez!" Timon interrupted, "Simba, Nala don't fight in front of your daughter!"

"It can lead to trauma for the child, which can lead to rebellion when she gets older" Pumbaa added.

Everyone just raised their eyebrows at his reply.

"Why are you two fighting anyway?" Pumbaa asked.

"Nothing, never mind" Simba sighed.

"Yeah, go back to sleep everybody" Nala smiled.

Morning time, Zazu was still flying over the savannah. He stopped cold when he spotted a familiar cub, running towards a tree. He flew over to the tree, and examined the cub that was climbing up the branch.

"Kopa?" he asked.

The young cub turned to him.

"Zazu?"

_**NOTE: Thanks for all your feedback and reviews! They mean a lot :)))**_


	5. Chapter 5 I'm not your son!

Chapter 5: "I'm not your son!"

"Zazu?"

"Is that really you Kopa?" Zazu muttered, examining the young cub on the branch with him.

"How'd you find me here?"

"I go around this place every day; to find you"

"You do?"

"Why of course sire! Everyone in the Pridelands has been looking for you all these years"

"They have? But.."

"But what sire?"

"Nothing. Come on, I'll introduce you to the others"

Zazu reluctantly sighed, then followed Kopa down the tree.

XXXXXX

"Aka!" Kopa yelled as he ran over to his adoptive mother.

"What's wrong Kopa? Are you hurt?"Aka replied worryingly.

"No" Kopa panted, "I want to introduce you to Zazu"

"Not another one you found from one of your 'adventures' Kopa!" Aka replied, "We can't keep him"

"No Aka" Kopa responded, "Zazu is one of my old friends from before"

"I resent the word 'friend' sire" Zazu sighed as he landed beside Kopa, "I'm not your friend, I'm just merely a worker"

"I'm Aka" Aka replied, "how do you know Kopa?"

" I am the majordomo to a line of great kings in the Pridelands" Zazu responded.

"I see, but I don't know how you know Kopa"

"Ah, I am currently the majordomo to his father, King Simba; in times, I am also the substitute royal babysitter when his two official royal babysitters are busy"

"Wait, 'royal babysitter'? are you telling me Kopa is a p-p-prince?"

"First in line to be the king, to be exact madam!"

"I think you have the wrong cub Zuzu, my Kopa is not a prince"

"_Zazu, _madam, Zuzu was my mother. I beg your pardon?"

"Kopa is not a prince, I do not allow him to be"

"But he _is _a prince, by blood"

"You have the wrong cub, Kopa is not King Samba's son"

"Uh, it's _Simba._"

"Whatever. Thank you for coming here, but I think you should go; my son needs to go eat his breakfast"

"AKA!" Kopa replied angrily.

"My apologies madam, I shall go back to the Pridelands and inform his highness that his son is still nowhere to be found" Zazu said then flew back.

"What did you do Aka?" Kopa groaned.

"I sent him back, he is a complete nut job Kopa!" Aka replied.

"He's telling the truth!"

"Enough of your stupid make believe stories Kopa! I've had enough of them, now you had some stupid dodo to believe your stories too?"

"It's true Aka!"

"Enough!"

"What is your problem Aka?"

"My problem is I AM YOUR MOTHER, and I don't want you hanging out with nut job birds!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER AKA! YOU NEVER WILL BE MY MOTHER NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TRY! I'M NOT YOUR SON! AND I NEVER WILL BE YOUR SON! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAVED ME FROM ZIRA, YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU NEVER HAVE, AND YOU NEVER WILL!"

Aka roared in his face.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I can and I will! I don't need you! I need my REAL MOM! And you will never be HER!"

Kopa ran off from Aka crying.

"ZAZZZZUUUUUU!" he cried out, "COME BACK!"

He ran as fast as he could, trying to chase the bird.

XXXXX

"Still no sign of Kopa sire" Zazu sighed as he landed by Simba's paw.

Simba breathed heavily.

XXX

Kopa running around, trying to find his way back home—his real home.

He suddenly heard laughing.

"You! Little cub! Where are you going?"

He turned his head to see a baboon facing him.

"Rafiki?" he gasped.

"That is correct!" the baboon replied, "what do you seek young cub?"

"To find my family"

"Ah, follow your instinct little one. Pride Rock is near; follow the path of the great kings"

"What do you mean?"

No response. He turned around, and the baboon as gone.

"Follow the path of the great kings? What does that even mean?"

He looked at the ground, and saw paw prints. _Follow the path of the great kings!_

He followed the paw prints and headed off to Pride Rock.

XXXX

That morning, Simba walked over to the main platform of Pride Rock and stretched; until he noticed a young cub running towards the rock.

Kopa looked at Simba. _Dad…_

He ran over to Simba.

"DAD!"

Simba gasped. Kopa! Kopa was back home!

**NOTE: I might end this story soon. But I will start another one :))**

**PS: Thanks for all your reviews, they really mean a lot :)**


End file.
